themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Towers
Connor Towers is a student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He's a flirt and a member of the automotive club and Dixie Singers. Connor Towers is portrayed by Nathan Kress. History Connor Towers grew up in a well-to-do family in the Midwest. His parents and older brother attended C.C. Calhoun, and his younger sister will be attending in two years. His parents sponsor scholarship students, Neal Harper being one of these. Neal and Connor are roommates and best friends. Connor started the automotive club at C.C. Calhoun. Season One Pilot Connor enters the Half Moon with the glee club. He is shown to be rooming with Neal and Ian Scott. His womanizing personality is revealed a bit in his conversation with Neal and Ian. Connor is present during Miles Englewood's and Paige Newton's auditions. He also sings "The Climb" with the Dixie Singers. British Invasion Connor's role is minor in this episode. He is seen during all glee club scenes, and he sings "What Makes You Beautiful" with the other guys. Stronger Connor is present throughout the episode. In the flashback, he is welcomed to the glee club. After Danielle Meyer and Ellie Grace's second sing-off, he votes for Danielle. It can be presumed this is due to his best friendship with Neal, who is dating Danielle. All That Jazz At the beginning of the episode, he walks to glee club with Ian and Neal. After the week's theme is announced, he declares only the guys should sing that week. Later on, he and Miles serenade Drew Fleming and Faith Brewer in a fantasy sequence. While Devin Donahue sings to Sarah-Leigh Kohl, he dances with Jessica Lark. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Connor is present throughout the episode. It is stated by Ian that he and Neal forgot their room keys and had to wait for Ian before walking back to their dorm after showcase rehearsals. Bad to the Bone After the first glee club meeting of the week, Connor talks to Jessica. He walks with her back to her dorm and sings "My Dark Side." Later, he sings "Born to Run" while he's supposedly stealing Headmaster Vincent's Maserati. He's eventually called to the headmaster's office and accused of stealing the car. Connor states he's innocent. After this meeting, he talks with Ian, Neal ,and Danielle, and they promise to prove he's not guilty. Neal and Danielle sing "Innocent" for him at glee club, and afterwards, Ian has an idea. Connor goes to Headmaster Vincent with a picture tweeted when the car was stolen and security tapes that prove Connor's innocence. Later, Winston and Gabrielle mention him during their discussion. They have a new plan to indirectly get to Connor. More Than a Glee Club Connor is first seen in his dorm room when Ian brings in the college applications. He later hacks Ian's computer and email to arrange a Skype call with Mr. and Mrs. Scott. In the Skype chat, Connor stands up for Ian, saying the latter doesn't want to be a lawyer. Later, Connor apologizes to Ian and sings "Count on Me" with Neal. He expresses his desire for friendship with Ian, and the three roommates affirm this new relationship. Connor is later named in the head count before Sectionals. Magical Sectionals Connor is seen at the beginning of the episode at the hotel in Lexington. His role is minor in this episode, but he sings "Belle" and "Enchanted" with the Dixie Singers and later celebrates their win. Two Is Company Connor is present during all glee club scenes. He is paired with Jessica for the duets competition, and they sing "Good Time." The Christmas Ball Connor is present during the first scene and at the ball. He's seen dancing with Jessica; Mark and Paige remark on their supposed romance. He sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the other Dixie Singers. Personality Connor is a bit of a lady's man. He's a jokester and flirt. He is the president of C.C. Calhoun's automotive club and a member of the Dixie Singers. His joking and flirting tendencies often get him in trouble. Relationships Connor-Jessica Relationship They first interact in "All That Jazz" when Connor and Jessica dance during Devin Donahue's serenade. In "Bad to the Bone," they practice their songs for glee club together. They are paired for the duets competition. In "The Christmas Ball," they dance together. Paige and Mark seem to think they're in love. Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Connor Towers -2.png Connor Towers #1.jpg Connor Towers -3.jpg More Than a Glee Club.png